Problem: Billy's age is twice Joe's age and the sum of their ages is 45. How old is Billy?
Answer: Let $B$ and $J$ represent the respective ages of Billy and Joe. We can write the equations $B=2J$ and $B+J=45$. We use the second equation to solve for $J$ in terms of $B$ and get $J=45-B$. Now we plug in this expression for $J$ into the first equation. $$B=2(45-B)=90-2B\qquad\Rightarrow 3B=90\qquad\Rightarrow B=30$$ So Billy is $\boxed{30}$ years old.